Inrich me with your thoughts
by saNuThGu
Summary: Naruto's in detention and has to write an apology essay to the,in Naruto's words, chicken haired bastard. On the day he places it on Sasukes desk. The teacher reads it, and to Naruto's annoyance...I suck at summaries. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Eh, you already read it.**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Naruto. I never will and Idon't think I ever plan too.**_

**Chapter one.**

Crap.

It broke. Again.

"Damn pencil...what did I ever do to you?!" So here I am glaring at a pencil and I wonder, have I gone insane? Talking to a pencil in an empty classroom isn't what you really call normal but neither is this freaking pencil! I swear I didn't even touch the paper yet, it just suddenly broke!

"Stupid crappy pencils and their stupid pointy object thingy that break even if you don't touch the paper yet...Stupid Stupid Stupid!', Yeah shut up I don't have any good insults so leave me alone.

Oh I'm sorry! I'm rambling and I haven't even introduced myself yet, Yeah the name's Naruto Uzumaki and bla bla bla. You don't really care how I look right? So I don't really have to put those really descriptive big words to describe me right? Well whatever, how about you could just imagine me being a really hot blond guy with…uh...sparkling blue eyes and a...big muscular body? Oh and 6 scars on my face...adding to my rough appearance and bla. Eh whatever. Since I don't feel like describing myself to you people I won't. Just, you know let your imagination run wild or something.

Now since I gave you my name and described myself and bla, would you like to hear more about me? Yes? hmm okay, where should I begin? Maybe when I learned to use the toilet? Yeah? Okay, Cue for the flashback.

**Flashback**

_"No Naruto! Not over there!"_

_"The bathroom! In the bathroom"!_

_"Naruto no! not the carpet! AHH!" a man in his early twenty's fell down sobbing as his new furnished carpet was soaked, once again, by the little 4 years old devious angelic blond baby he adopted, who oddly enough was grinning at the little yellow stain he put on the now completely soaked carpet._

_"My carpet," The man groaned "My precious, precious carpet." The blond baby remained grinning as he ran half naked towards his new destination, oblivious to the tormented man in the living room._

**Flashback Ended**

Sorry, but I don't feel like continuing the whole event thingy. So to sum it all up, I got chased and was threatened to use the toilet instead of the carpet and stuff happened, I cried, I pooed, The End. Too short for you? Well I'm not one to exactly tell you everything what happened, So deal with it!

Now that's all and done and I gave you-some of-my past. Where do I continue? How about the reason why I'm by myself in an empty classroom? Yeah? Okay,

I'm in here because I have detention.

What? You want more? Fine. Long story short, I smacked a book at a chicken haired person on the head, by accident. Person got mad, Cursed at me. I got offended. We ended up fist fighting. Teacher came. Everybody said I started it. Teacher put me in detention and told me to write an apology essay to that chicken haired bastard. Pencil kept breaking. Bla.

So here I am now. Stupid chicken haired bastard started it first anyway..

Right?

Well whatever. Hey look I'm done with the essay! Curious to what I wrote? Here it is!

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Dentention Room**_

_**Period 2 **_

**5-3-07**

_**Apology Essay**_

_Dear bastard, I am not sorry. Saying sorry to you or even writing sorry to you is something I rather go to hell than do. I will never be sorry and I hope I left a bruise on your chicken ass shaped hair. Since this is an essay, I will complete it by writing "Your a bastard." several times. Starting Now._

_Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard._

_Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard._

_Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard._

_Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard.Your a bastard. There. Now you can't say it's not an essay because it is! Five sentences, five paragraphs and...OH! a conclusion._

_Your a chicken ass haired bastard._

See? Isn't my essay just perfect? Now just to turn in...I can't give it to the teacher, he'll make me rewrite it again. So, I have to just give it to that chicken haired bastard, what was his name? Saseke Uchiwa? No, Sasuke..Uchiha? Was it? Eh, who cares. Now, how to give it to him without him actually seeing me give it to him? hmm. I can't do it in the middle of the afternoon, since there will be bounds of trait- Er, classmates watching me...what to do, what to do.

"I got it! I'll place it in his desk in the morning! When no one is there.." Shit. Did I just say that out loud? Have to look around, Wait. Who cares if they hear me in hear. Since there is no one in here.

" I'm such an idiot." I sighed as I flexed my arms and glared at the evil pencil.

" It's your fault I didn't finish it early!" I hollered. Wa ha ha ha ha ha! "This essay will be delivered!" I smirked to myself quietly or…loudly…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: Eh, you already read it.**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Naruto. I never will and I don't think I ever plan too.**_

**Chapter 2.**

It's Thursday and it's also the day my plan will unfold! You see, yesterday, having to finish my stupid detention, I actually remembered to set my alarm! Me, Naruto Uzumaki, set up an alarm! Like, Oh my fucking gosh! I remembered to set my alarm! You may think it's not a big accomplishment, but it is!

I never remember to set up my alarm. Never.

You may think of me as a total idiot, but hey it's not my fault! Why do I have an alarm clock in the first place...I'll never know. Seriously, why would I buy an alarm clock for myself? Only losers buy an alarm clock for themselves, No offense to those who actually bought one for themselves, but what I'm trying to get to is...I lost my train of thought. Where was I anyway? How did the alarm clock thingy got here? I have no idea where I'm trying to get at.

Uh...hmm. Shit, What was the thing I was first talking about? Ow! Someone pushed me! I can't see who it was because the streets are so crowded today, Don't they know I set up my alarm clock!? They should be moving to make a path for me!

Uh...Wait, I remember now! The plan! Yeah, my devious plan...

"Wa Ha Ha Ha!" Uh oh, People are looking at me. "Shoo flies shoo!" People are still looking at me. So I laugh idiotically and rub my head in embarrassment. I hear someone whispering mental insulation. I turn to see who it was and found a guy wearing sunglasses, having an afro for a hair next to this tattooed, fanged, person. Did that guy just nod his head! Hey those uniforms looks familiar...He's taking out an object from his pocket, Hmm, it looks…familiar,

Oh I know!

"It's a phone!" Hey, He's not thinking what I think he's thinking is he!?

"Uh, hello mental insula…"

"BANZAI!" I tackled him before he could finish his sentence and threw his phone...somewhere. I think I heard a crash.

"GET OFF!" Now that I'm up close to him he looks like a dog, a very familiar looking dog person. Hey, that person that whispered to him is touching me! "Harassment!" Why isn't anybody helping me? He's touching me!

Oh, he's just pulling me off the dog person. My bad, my bad. I look at my watch and it say's 7:00 AM I'm gonna be late for being early! I have to get there before anybody else does! I dash off to school, completely oblivious to the scene I made moments ago.

* * *

Finally! I could see the school building! I dashed off to the entrance and ran to the hallways, feeling quite giddy, But when I arrived in the classroom, before I even had a chance of thinking of putting the essay on the chicken ass haired bastard's desk, guess who I saw? 

"Uzumaki"

"Chicken- Er...Uchiha"

He raised his 'delicate' eyebrow, I hate how the girls use those words on someone like him, at me.

"..." I stood there on the entrance dumbfounded and I could painfully see my genius plan go in flames. Aww man, how do I place the essay on his desk _now?_

Ohh, he's glaring at me. Tch, know what? I could glare too!

And so I almost did.

Keyword: almost. Know why? Because, before I could do anything, like glaring at **someone**. I felt my beautiful essay being snatched from my hands. I turned and saw a suited chest, I looked up and saw who the chest belonged to and to my horror I saw my half masked teacher, I think, smiling.

The problem? The _**always **_and _**never **_early teacher has my essay, the **same** teacher who put me in detention. The **same **teacher who assigned me the damn essay. The **same **teacher _reading _the essay I planned to let the chicken ass haired bastard read it.

"Aww shit." I'm screwed.

TBC.

**AN: I'm so sorry it's short! I swear I'll update again soon! and **_try_** to make it longer next time! I'm a begginer in all of this, so bleh. Oh, and thanks for the reviewers who...uh reviewed me! And...uh...sorry for the shortness of the chapter :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery: Eh, you already read it.**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Naruto. I never will and I don't think I ever plan too.**_

**Chapter 3.**

"Aww shit." I'm screwed. I wonder if the gods hate me or something...

"Eh heh, Hiya there Hatake-sensei!" I rubbed my head in embarrassment and slight-and I mean _slight- _fear. I mean come on! _Any_body would be acting like I am right now, given the events that just recently happened and what may _than _happen...

Uh oh, He's smiling at me! That same damn smile that he smiles at students who had done something bad. Really bad. It was rumored that when he smiles like that it's a sign you should run far, _far away._

Or go down on your knees and apologize frequently.

...Which I would have done if not for the stupid bastard that was behind me smirking. I know he's smirking. I could feel it.

No, Nothing is wrong with me. No I don't have any mental illness. It's just I know when that stupid idiot behind me is making fun of me. Call me weird, but it's like I have the powers to know when Uchiha is smirking his stupid smirk at me when I'm not looking or when he's not in the same presence as me. I just know.

It's not my fault! It's _**his! **_No! Don't give me that look! I'm not crazy! I'm not!

"Uzumaki-san, I do believe this isn't the apology essay I had assigned you to do." Eh..? Crap. Hatake- sensei finished reading it...Why do teachers read so fast! I mean my essay was long and huge! It would have taken days and months to finish it!

"Eh...well, you see sensei, I...um, You never really _**told **_me on how I should write it...?" Real smooth Uzumaki, _real _smooth. But I could go along with this!

...Just so I could, maybe, not get into more trouble as is...

"S-so there!" _So there_? What the hell was I thinking of saying that! Why don't I just stick my tongue out while I'm at it!? I turn my head away in embarrassment and...

Gasp! Did I just see that stupid jerk face- Wait!

_Stupid jerk face? _What kinda insult is that!? Could it be...is it possible! I'm slowly, but surely, turning back into my six nonintellectual name calling self once more...?!

And it's all that stupid- Er...chicken ass haired bastard's fault!

Yes.

It is in fact all his fault.

Completely.

...And speaking of faults and chicken haired ass Uchiha bastards- Gasp! A _new _insult! Yes!

Erm..Ahem, hey...why is everything so silent...? I looked up and saw sensei still smiling that...smile. But it seems as if he's...

Twitching an eye? Huh? Did I do something wrong?

I glanced weary behind me to see what's the reaction of that...Uchiha. I gasped mentally- Yes I could do that...Because I'm an Uzumaki that's why!- Is _the_ Uchiha actually trying to surpass a laugh!?

Impossible!

The situation must be _**really **_bad if _the _Uchiha is trying not to laugh!

"Uzumaki." I looked back up at Hatake- sensei's face and tried my hardest to not gulp out loud.

"H-hai Hatake-sensei?." I admit. I'm scared. I mean who knows what might happen next?! I could be dead at this moment in front of Uchiha because of my essay! NO! I don't want to be seen murdered by Hatake- sensei in front of that Uchiha bastard! Is _**that **_the punishment for the stupid apology essay I made?! Ahhh! No! The humiliation! My pride! Anyone but-

"Follow me." With that Hatake- sensei began to turn around and walk away...

Wait, Does that mean I have to follow him?

_Follow me_

Oh...! I _do _have to follow him! Ah! Does that mean he won't kill me in front of the Uchiha? But somewhere else that nobody would be able to hear my cries of pain?!

...Well it's better than being killed in front of that chicken ass haired bastard.

"Idiot. You have to _follow _him. Is that really hard to comprehend? Or is your ears and head just decoration?." I felt myself blush. But I refuse to turn around and retort. That's childish and immature!

Which by the way Naruto Uzumaki is not.

...So instead I ran to catch up with Hatake- sensei, while yelling behind me, 'Shut up! I knew that! Stupid Jerk face!'...

Yes. That _was _a very mature course of action and No I did not feel the Uchiha smirk behind me.

...I did not.

Seriously, I didn't!

Why won't you guys believe me?! I thought you loved me! How could you guys be so cruel as to not believe me?!

...Damn it fine! I lied! I _**did **_feel the Uchiha smirk! Are you fucking happy now?! Gosh!

"GAH!" I bumped into Hatake-sensei's back when I was running to catch up with him. It's not my fault for bumping into him! It's his and Uchiha bastard's fault!

If Hatake-sensei hadn't stop for some random reason and that damn Uchiha for living than I wouldn't have bumped into him!

Eh? Where are we? I looked around me and saw an empty hallway...Freaky. I looked in front of Hatake- sensei to see a door. A dark creepy looking door. A door that looks as if it might eats us any moment. A door that is practically screaming out 'Danger, Danger!' A Door that might-!

...Eh?

Eh?!

_**Eh?!**_

Why is Hatake-sensei _opening _it!? Nooo! If he's opening the door that looks creepy and dangerous itself, than who knows what the inside might look like!

"Hatake-sensei No! Don't open it!" I yelled out trying to leap in between the door and Hatake- sensei's hand, without actually trying to touch the door itself.

_**Creak**_

_Creak_? What? There should be no _**Creak, **_Why is there a '_**Creak'**_?! I opened my eyes- Wait, When did I close them?

I widen my eyes in sudden realization.

1, Because I must have imagined the whole thing up of me actually jumping in between Hatake- sensei's hand and the door.

2, Because I just realized that Hatake- sensei _already _opened the door and is _inside _the room _of_ the dreaded door.

and 3, Because, because, becau- Ah fuck it! I don't _have _a reason for number 3. It's just there.

"Uzumaki, please come in." I know for a fact he wasn't inviting me in but rather _commanding _me inside that dreaded room of that dreaded door. So I trudged my feet inside while glaring at its door.

Damn you door! I know your evil! You can't fool me!

Once I had all my body inside the room I began to look around to see any signs of witches, chains, fire, devils, _any _sign to prove that the room of the dreaded door was _in fact _evil.

But sadly no, or is that a good thing? Meh.

To my unfortunate, or is it fortunate? All I saw were chairs stacked in corner and desks crowded in another corner with Hatake-sensei in the middle of it, smiling that...smile.

"Glad you could join me, Uzumaki- san" I twitched my eye in annoyance, did he have to say it like that?

Wait. I just noticed...

I'm

Alone

With

Hatake-sensei.

Oh god, alone?! Chairs? Hatake- sensei took me to a classroom alone? By myself and him? Noooo! My punishment is that he's planning to rape me! Not kill me! Why else is there stacked chairs in the corner?! He's going to rape me! I just know it! My virginity will be taken away because of a stupid essay! NOO-!

"Your punishment will be gardening." -OOO. Wait, Did he just say, " ..Gardening?" I stared directly at Hatake- sensei trying to see if what he just said was true. But his only exposed eye was closed and I wasn't able to see his face expression clearly because it's mostly hidden by shadows from the semi darken classroom.

Why is it darken anyway? I spared a glance behind me at the evil door. It's probably that door's fault and that Uchiha. Yep. That stupid chicken haired ass Uchiha.

They're working together, I just know it! They're out to get me...

Stupid Door. Stupid Uchiha.

"Yes. I said gardening. You will be planting several plants that will be delivered tomorrow-", Tomorrow? Does that mean he had already planned this in the beginning? "...in the morning at 4:00." Who the hell wakes up at four in the morning just to deliver some measly plants? "...But first someone has to lay out soil for them to be planted."

What?

"Erm...Who's going to lay out the soil?" GAH! He opened his eye! Why is he staring at me like that? "H-hatake- sensei...?" Did I say something wrong?

"..."

After a rather long tense silence, with me waiting for a reply and sensei just sorta staring, I thought I saw sensei's body twitch and then suddenly-

"Bwa ha ha ha!" I jumped startled as I watch my homeroom sensei laugh in front of me- or could it be _**at **_me?

"U-uzumaki- **gasp**- Y-you -**gasp**- amaze me a-at times! -**Ha ha**-" Er, I don't know whether I should feel offended, confused, or embarrass that my homeroom sensei is acting this way right now.

"Thank you...?" So I settled with confusion. "Anou...sensei, You never really answered my quest-" I stopped myself from continuing because it looked like Hatake- sensei might end up falling and dying from laughter if I had continued...

"N-naru-Er, Uzumaki. _**You **_will be the one laying out the soil **and **planting the delivered plants _on _the soil." Huh?! What?!

"_Me?!_" I pointed to myself incredulously. "By myself?!" Hatake- sensei looked like he just smirked! Stupid sadistic man...

"Yes." He just answered it so causally! "_**Where**_ exactly will I be laying out the soil and _**how **_much plants will be delivered?"

Uh oh. I suddenly feel like I made the worst possible choice of asking those questions, with the way the air around us seemed to drop in degrees...

"Funny you should ask _Naruto..._" Ew! He called me Naruto! Disgusting! Teachers aren't allowed to call students by their first names! " The place you will be laying out the soil will be at the..."

He's pausing! I don't like this!

"The..." Get on with it!

"..."

"..."

Oh god, "Tell me already!" I widen my eyes in shock. Did I just say that out loud...?

"Football field." My world crumbled right in front of my eyes and I felt something inside of me explode.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

...And so it exploded.

" The football field is gigantic! You can't possibly expect me to- They wouldn't allow you to do that kind of punishment anyways!" Sensei only looked at me in amusement and I'm sure this time he gave a smirk!

"Are you sure _Naruto?" _I gave a shudder of disgust at the way he said my name. "P-positive." I nodded my head as if that simple gesture would actually convince myself that was the truth.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. So how could you expect that I wouldn't be able to do something so simple as that? Don't underestimate me Uzumaki. I have more power than you think." With those words he started to walk towards me only to brush past me.

I never knew he could be so damn scary.

"Oh, and one more thing _Naruto, _The plants you will be planting will consist of 110 of them. The bags of soil will be delivered as well. They will be at the football field benches. I expect you to be out in the football field around five. Be there _or else._" No questions asked. No comments needed to be said.

I don't even have to face him to feel this scared! Which I am certainly not...!

Stupid sadistic

"...bastard**" **Crap did I just say that out loud? I turned and looked at Hatake-sensei's back hoping to Kami or whoever is out there, that he did not hear me.

Seconds past in the seemingly empty classroom and no response. It seemed that he didn't hear me, thank Kami or whoever is out there, As I was about to let out a relieved sigh, that damn Hatake-sensei **had **decided to turn around with his one exposed eye curved in, I guess, happiness?

"What was that Uzumaki?" Damn! I did say it out loud! Stupid mouth! But not to worry folks, I, Naruto Uzumaki, have another genius plan to get out of this mess!

"Uh...I said...mustard?" Silence. Not good. Especially as how it seems that stupid sadistic teacher's eyes-Er..eye seem to curve...bigger? I gulped. This is bad.

"Really now?" I could do nothing but nod meekly, in fear of what my stupid mouth would say next. "Hmm, I could have sworn you said something else..." I hurriedly shook my head in disagreement.

Please let Hatake- sensei be an idiot...Please let Hatake- sensei be an idiot...Oh please Kami let Hatake- sensei be an idiot!

"Oh, alright then. If you say so." SCORE! Thank you Kami, thank-

" But you must complete this task by the start of school tomorrow morning. I expect this to be finished and done." you...Wait, What! "That's not fair!" Kakashi cocked his head in amusement, stupid sadistic bastard.

"What's not fair Uzumaki?" I looked down and then back at him as I gave him a hopeless and begging look. Shut up! Screw my pride! I'll never be able to finish that task in those limited hours!

"I-I can't finish t-that in two hours..." Tears were starting to form on my eyes. Shut up, Shut up! I'm desperate okay! "Oh? How about some help than?" I instantly brighten up at the mention of help, I pity the sucker who gets stuck with that job of helping me. Besides, misery loves company!

"Sasuke Uchiha, Could give you some assistance" Never mind I take back my desperation and the pity. Screw it! I'd rather keep my pride and complete this stupid impossible task alone myself than be with that Uchiha bastard

_**Click**_

...But than again

"That would be **great**!" Oops, I think I agreed to quickly. "Er...What I mean is that me and that Bas-" cough "Uchiha met at a bad start and I'd _**really **_like it if we had an opportunity to reacquaint and start over again and hopefully become..." I grit my teeth as I try to choke out the last remaining words in my lie "**friends.**"

Kakashi stared, riveted, as if to pry out the truth he stared some more and nodded his head slowly at my...explanation? What a sucker.

"Aright than because I believe this might strengthen your '_bonds_' with each other, I expect you two to meet here at exactly 5:30 AM on Sunday." Chicken ass haired bastard, If I have to go down, I'll be taking you with me! WA HA HA HA HA!

"Alright Naruto, I will be going. If you are late during Sunday I will change my mind and reconsider my decision and If you are late for my class you **will **than regret it even more." At this he waved cheerily goodbye and walked the opposite of where his class was located at.

* * *

_**  
Somewhere else**_

"_Achoo!" _ A raven haired boy sneezed loudly, causing the silence in the room to break. Several heads turned at the offending sound but had only received a glare in return.

The raven haired boy shuddered after making sure no one was looking at him anymore and had muttered quietly "It's probably the stupid dobe." A smirk was placed as he thought of how the _dobe_ was handling his punishment.

_Glad it's not me _he thought smirking to himself.

_**TBC**_

_**AN: I actually updated! YEAH! I'd like to thank all my reviewers for waiting and bla but mostly I'd like to thank Angelica! Person that actually helped me complete this chapter...Sorry for the wait and sorry for the sucky grammar in this chapter...I tried to make it longer as an apology...um...that's about it...AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT! uh...and review...?**_

_**PS- THANK YOU ANGELICA! I LOVE YOU!!!! WA HA HA HA HA! But I'm still taking the credit. You can have 4 1/2 percent of it because I love you and all.  
**_


End file.
